Es broma no?
by ForeverScorily
Summary: Lily loved Scorpius. So did Rose. Scorpius chose Lily.


Hola! Bueno este mi primer fanfic, asi que espero que les guste 3

Bueno antes de leer, seria bueno que sepan algunas cosas sobre mi historia, como las casas y el tiempo:

Scorpius M. : Slytherin-sexto año de estudio

Rose W. : Ravenclaw-sexto año de estudio

Lily L. : Slytherin-cuarto año de estudio

Albus S. : Slytherin-sexto año de estudio

James S. : Gryffindor-septimo año de estudio

El resto de los weasley estan en Gryffindor, y otros personajes que aparezcan lo iré mencionando.

* * *

1 de Setiembre

P.D.V. Lily

Mis hermanos y yo llegamos mucho antes de la hora asignada al expreso de Hogwarts, entre en él para encontrarme con Lorcan, mi nuevo novio. La verdad, no estaba segura de si estaba enamorada de él, pero era buen amigo y era muy lindo conmigo. Además, ya era tiempo de superar a Malfoy.

Llevaba enamorada de él 2 años, aunque cuando lo conocí lo odiaba y siempre peleabamos, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo y descubrí que enrealidad no lo odiaba sino que me gustaba y mucho. Pero a él le gustaba mi prima: Rose. Y bueno puede ser que aveces sea algo caprichosa para conseguir lo que quiero. Pero no se puede obligar a alguien a amar a alguien, y si estoy con alguien quiero que sea porque realmente me ama y ya. Mi primer acto de superación fue unirlo con la persona que él ama. Porque obviamente ambos se amaban pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo y yo solo les di un pequeño empujón.

-Hola preciosa-dijo Lorcan dandome un beso.

-Hola…ehh…amor-la verdad no tenia ni idea de como llamarlo. _Eso sonó taaaan cursi._

-Ven-me dijo. _A donde?!_

Fuimos a un compartimiento muy atrás, y estuvimos ahi hablando un par de horas. Pero luego, no se como pasó estabamos echados yo bajo el encima, besandonos. La verdad es que me considero una persona muy atrevida y efusiva, pero no. No estaba lista para esto y menos en un tren!

Rompí el beso y me separé. Lorcan me miró contrariado.

-Que pasa?- me preguntó.

-Este…-no pensaba decirle lo que me pasaba, por lo menos no si podía evitarlo - voy a ponerme la túnica antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Y efectivamente era tarde, ya era de noche. Cogi mis cosas y fui a los baños que habian ahi, ya que no me iba a cambiar en el compartimiento con Lorcan.

Cuando salí, ya vestida con el uniforme y la túnica. Fuí a buscar a mis hermanos, estaban en un compartimiento junto con Rose, Hugo y Scropius. Entré sonriente.

Horas antes...

P.D.V. Scorpius

Estaba en la estación de King Cross, en el andén 9 3/4 , buscando a mi mejor amigo: Albus. Desde que nos conocimo este era el primer verano que no la pasaba en su casa con James y la pequeña Lily. Este verano había estado con mis padres y la verdad habia sido muy aburrido. Lo único bueno habia sido la semana que habia pasado con mi novia: Rose Weasley, la chica mas linda e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida y en San Valentin cumpliriamos un año. Por lo tanto tendría que hablar con Lily para que me recomiende un regalo.

Di un vistazo más, no estaban. Probablemente ya habrian subido al expreso de Hogwarts, los encontraría ahí.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, encontre a James, Rose, Hugo y Albus en un compartimiento. Entré y Rose se me tiró encima con un abrazo y un bezo fugaz. Estaba tan linda, como siempre...bueno, ehh, si. No recordaba ser tan cursi. Saludé a todos y estuvimos hablando un largo rato sobre nuestras vacaciones.

-Y Lily?- pregunté, dónde se abría metido?

-Debe estar compartiendo saliva con Lorcan.-Dijo Albus, con fastidio.

_Con Lorcan?! Y ellos desde cuando se hablaban!-_Creo que James leyó mi mente, porque explicó:

-Son novios desde las vacaciones, ni yo se como ocurrió, la verdad es que Lorcan es un completo imbecil. Pero está advertido: se sobrepasa o hace sufrir a Lily y nunca vuelve a ver la luz del sol.

-jajaja, tranquilo James, pero tienes razón. Cuenta conmigo.-dije.

Alguien entró en el compartimiento, volteé para ver de quien se trataba y me quedé helado. No daba crédito a mis ojos. Como habia podido cambiar tanto en vacaciones?

Se le veía por lo menos 15 centimetros mas alta, su cara era mas madura, su cabello estaba más anaranjado que antes. Ya tenía la túnica puesta y llevaba la falda muy por encima de la rodilla y escote en la blusa. Estaba mucho más desarrollada, mucho. Definitivamente la pequeña Lily, de pequeña ya no tenía nada. Se veía realmente sexy.

* * *

Ok, se que no es muy inspirador pero intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. :)

Aclaro que esta historia es Scorily, Lilius o como ustedes prefieran llamarlo 3

Aunque al principio Scorpius esta con Rose y que ellos en verdad se aman, La historia se ira desarrollando poco a poco.

(actualizaré todas las semanas)

Saludos, ForeverScorily

Review?


End file.
